Searching for data using online searching tools often yields irrelevant results. Such search results are often irrelevant because searching utilities provide results based on what the public as a whole may be looking for rather than the specific user. Further, a user may not know how to search for the desired information. For example, a user searching for information on setting up a wireless router may not know or have much information about the router being set up. Thus, when such a user submits a query such as “wireless router setup,” the user may receive search results about brand X routers when the user has a brand Y router.